


Stay With Me

by dragongoats



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cabins and beards, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dragongoats
Summary: Jack and Bitty sleep in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Where did Bitty and Jack go, exactly? Perhaps somewhere peaceful and quiet, away from it all.
> 
> Plaid shirts are not mentioned but there definitely is plaid somewhere.

The sun had barely risen, when Bitty stirred. 

Bitty sighed at the frigid air nipping at his exposed skin, and retreated into the warmth. He and Jack had bundled themselves up in several layers to ward off the chill of winter, and the warm nest of blankets felt delicious.

The fire had died out at some point last night, and the small wooden cabin was miserably cold. Bitty steeled himself to exit the warmth, planning to quickly locate several sweaters.

As he rolled out of bed, Jack’s hand coiled around Bitty, attempting to tug him back to the bed. 

Bitty huffed out a laugh.

Jack’s breath was warm as he pressed a kiss to the small of Bitty’s back. Bitty felt himself smile and reluctantly returned to the bed.

Bitty shivered under the covers, despite the warmth. He turned to face Jack, and kissed his forehead. “Fire’s gone out. I was going to make breakfast, too.”

It was a morning ritual, as was Jack’s insistence that they sleep in until mid-day. Making up for lost time, he had said.

Jack merely hummed in response, and proceeded to burrow his head in the crook of Bitty’s neck. He pressed several warm kisses along Bitty’s collarbone and Bitty shivered at the feel of Jack’s beard.

“Stay,” Jack murmured, his voice muffled against Bitty’s skin.

Bitty sighed, feeling the pull of the bed; of Jack.

“Stay,” Jack repeated. His voice recalled all the memories of the past several weeks of being wrapped up in each other, far away from the world. 

Bitty found that the sleepy, slightly crooked smile on Jack’s face was impossible to ignore. As was the tugging in Bitty’s chest. They were finally free of so much pressure. Finally, free to just _be_. 

Bitty’s own smile grew impossibly wide. He ran his hands through Jack’s growing beard, delighting in the rough softness. 

Bitty felt the words of agreement welling up inside him. They were most obviously, an agreement for the moment. But they also meant _so much more_.

He leaned in to press a kiss to Jack’s lips, his words a bare whisper: “I will.”


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAID.

Jack cursed as he stumbled, hopping on one leg. In his haste to get dressed, his plaid briefs tangled dangerously around his calves. His hands were ice. They felt thick and refused to co-operate.

"How is it so c-cold," he chattered, looking in the direction of the bundle of blankets that was Bitty.

Bitty rolled around under the warm covers and peaked his head out. He stared with amusement at Jack's predicament and cocked an eyebrow. "Trouble?"

Jack attempted to scowl, but it was soon replaced by a fond smile. He looked utterly helpless. "Bits, help a guy out?"

Bitty's warm hands tugged at Jack's clothing until it was once more, a crumpled pile on the floor. 

Jack stared at the floor where it lay, then back at Bitty.

"That's the opposite of getting dressed," Jack said with half a laugh. He made no effort to once again attempt to dress himself. He just stood there shivering.

Bitty tugged at the backs of Jack's thighs until he flopped forward on the bed. Warmth seeped into his very bones.

"Stay," Bitty said, smiling.

Jack just laughed, and happily complied.


End file.
